


From hate to love?

by mar9800



Category: Clarke has a sister, The 100, commander lexa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar9800/pseuds/mar9800
Summary: A 100 fanfic but with a couple of different things mostly within the sky people.Commander Lexa never dies after getting shot.Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

My heart would pound harder and faster within every second. Damn when would I be able to stop running.. running for My life..  
I had been running for a couple of hours now, still it felt useless because it seemed to be not even a single clue of Arkadia Camp. Every corner and piece from the woods seemed to me exactly the same. I wonder if I wasn’t running in circles, because I am sure I had been to the same three oak trees before at least four times. How do I knew which three trees they were? Because every single of them had a mark on its trunk. I wasn’t sure what kind of marks they had but they were the only three trees on the area to have something in them. Why would someone want them to have something special? Why just three of them and not all of them? Why three and not four? Maybe I’m just overthinking. Yeah that may be it. But also maybe, they were kill marks. I mean maybe they indicated where to shoot or like in which direction to shoot when someone else was near the tree or something, maybe a trap, a signal that this area is not to cross through. I have no idea. Maybe it’s the lack of sleep that keeps me seeing things and making fake theories of everything. That must be it. After all, the last time I got some sleep had been more than a week ago, when they decided to took me away from the camp. Well.. more like I came to them in peace and they just decided to take me with them. Why me? They could have had someone else out of me. Why not Raven, Octavia or her? Because she is dead. Because you killed her. No I didn’t killed her, they did. But you hated her. I was mad at her, but I could have never hated her. Let alone kill her. She was my sister.  
After what it felt like an eternity, I spot from the corner of my eye something that almost looked like- a cave? Finally.  
I rush my way inside of it. It’s small and completely dark, and it has two big rocks each on both of the corners of it. But it’s surprisingly warm on the inside it almost makes me feel like at home. No, not at home, that is a little exaggerating. More like it makes me feel when I was in solitary confinement in the Ark, in my home at that time.  
But then again, I never really felt like I was home even when I was. Even if my whole life was spent up there in space I had never been able to call it ‘Home’. It just never made me feel comfortable. Everything was so chaotic up there, even more after a certain engineer discovered and made public that we were running out of oxygen and therefore people were suddenly going to be slaughtered, or like they preferred to call it, floated. Personally I prefer the term ‘slaughtered’. Why? I know it even sounds more than it really is but it is kind of the same thing. A bunch of people get killed and just get sucked by space, where their lungs cannot find oxygen anymore, unless they had a special equipment. That is to me slaughter. It is as cruel as when you slaughter someone here on the Earth. Except for the oxygen part.  
Here just with a sword through your stomach, lungs or heart you can die, or even if you hit your head really hard, it can damage your cranius and then you are dead. Just like her  
Even though with her it was a little different. I still remember when with a mouth full of blood, because she was choking in her own blood, she told me she knew she was not going to make it. She was prepared for this. Could someone be prepared somehow to die? Cause I don't think I am. But was she? Could it have been possible that she just gave up on life after her loved one also died?  
But she was the one who killed him.  
Wrong.  
She was the one who killed him to save him, you know that.  
To save him from those merciless people that, I have no clue why, I’m the one they now want.  
They are the reason she is dead. They are the reason why I have to run for my life.


	2. Chapter 2

They had me locked up for like, even though I’m not sure, three days in some sort of dungeon, deep down on the bottom of their village.  
It was the worst thing that could have ever happen to me.  
Their plan I think, was to cruelly beat me up, which they successfully did, and then let me starve to death because no one ever let me even taste a bite of food in that time.  
It was as dark as these cave. Except I was chained to the wall, from both hands.  
Lucky for me, I guess? Back on the Ark a certain person had taught me how to disarm and unlock things, so when I saw both of my hands chained up to the wall, it didn’t bothered me. I knew I could do it.  
I knew deep in myself that I could escape every little thing life could put me through here on Earth. I didn’t meant escape as in problems or something but as in I could escape them so they could never do what they did with my sister. I’m sure she also couldn’t escape it.  
After all you know what they say about accidents, they can just happen before you can even think, the thing is was it really an accident what happened to her? And also how could have she been so calm about it? What I mean is I don’t think I could be still and calm when I have a knife plunged on my side, slowly piercing my skin, with a bleeding that nothing and no one seem to be able to stop.  
But, I know what you might be thinking, no one could stop the bleeding from a simple knife cut? See, at the beginning when I first saw it I also thought it was quite dumb, it didn’t seemed to be that bad of a wound when she first step at the door that separated Arkadia from the rest of the Ground. Not that I saw her anyway. It’s just what the others told me.  
I did knew the feeling of having something piercing your skin though, something that makes you bleed for nothing.  
When I first saw her was when she came limping and, finally, stumbling her way to my room. I remember I had told Octavia, my best friend, that I needed to be alone and therefore I was going to go take a nap.  
I wasn’t feeling well that day. Octavia had been my best friend since forever. We grew up together on the Ark, and she taught me everything I knew from disarming locks to easily kill someone with just using my arms and legs. I taught her to read, and also to sneak out. We were both the only second childs at the ark. It wasn't forbidden to have a second child on the families but, many decided just to have one or else they said they wouldn't have so much oxygen for everyone later on. Yeah that wasn’t the case with my family. My parents decided it was good for them to have 2 children so if something happened to one of them they could still have the other one, geniuses. I honestly think that after all, my mum just thought it was a good idea to have 2 children because she knew somehow my dad’s profession put his life at risk so if that horrible day was to come, which indeed came, and they decided to float my dad she wouldn’t be alone and she would still have two people by her side. 

I was taking a nap when I felt someone caressing my face by my side which made me jump. When I saw that it was my sister I wanted to yell at her because of woken me up but when I saw her then and there bleeding, which her hand reaching to the knife to keep it from falling out I just couldn’t do it. I couldn’t keep being mad at her like I had for the past year and a half months.  
I layed her down on my bed because for more than 20 times I said I was going to take her to medical but she always refused, because somehow, she said it would be useful to do so, and that what I just needed to let her lay a little in bed and wait for her to die.  
“I’m sorry for everything I did to you ever” she said to me barely audible that if I hadn’t been close to her I wouldn’t have heard it even when we were on the same room. Her eyes were slowly getting closed with every second that went by.


	3. Chapter 3

“Don’t apologize” I muttered. “You hate me” she said immediately after I speaked. “I need you to do something for me, I promise you is the last thing I would ever ask you to do. There is nowhere I will survive this, and I don’t want it either. But our people, they need a leader because they are still living, their lives keep going” She had never ever spoke with me about our people but this first time. I was just paying attention waiting for her to tell me what did she wanted me to do. “I want you to become their leader” she said after a long pause.   
Me? The least I was, was a leader. I was always getting myself in trouble, that's why I was in solitary confinement. I wasn’t a leader. I was a failure, someone that her life was disordered and made evil to everyone that surrounded her.   
“I’m not a leader, you know that” I said to her  
That’s when she started to bleed from her mouth and from her nose. More like she started to puke, pure blood. I sat her down on my bed and gave her a sort of bucket but she refused to take it. “Yes you are. Do you think it was easy for me to become a leader in these couple of months we have been here on the ground? I believe in you, I always have. Lead them. Let the coalition we have with the Grounders not to fail”   
The damn Grounders.  
“I don’t know if I can do this” I said and watched how she weakly closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhale slowly.  
She had a smile on her lips and held my hand before muttering her last three words   
“ I. Trust. You”   
And I felt my heart sank as Clarke never moved again after saying her last sentence.


End file.
